Movements
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre diversas situaciones de los personajes, el manga y cualquier cosa que se me ocurra. Tanto de violinist of hameln y su secuela "Shchelkunchik"
1. Muñeca

Disclaimer: VoH no me pertenece es propiedad del señoron mangaka Michiaki Watanabe, al que le debemos tanto :)

**Movement 1. Muñeca.**

**Serie:** VoH: Shchelkunchik  
**Personaje: **Schel.  
**Advertencias: **Si ni has leído el manga no sigas, y si no has pasado del capítulo 34, tampoco.  
**Summary:** […] eso sería por el resto de su vida, ya lo había aceptado. Lo único que encontraba incontenible era que en lugar de ser un juguete, era lo más cercano a un arma de destrucción masiva.

* * *

Shchel jamás se había rendido, y podía asegurar que jamás lo haría. A pesar de su baja estatura y casi delicado cuerpo, su voluntad era lo suficientemente poderosa como para mover montañas. Desde que era un niño e inclusive ahora, sólo tenía que seguir caminando y sabía que ya tenía la mitad realizada.

Sin embargo, le pesaba una y mil veces ese oscuro destino que se abría paso ante él. Ahora todo era más complicado que antes, y muy en el fondo, así como era optimista, se moría de la angustia pensando en que será imposible. Que no cumplirá con su promesa a Harmony, en que tal vez, lo que Baroque dijo era cierto. Que era un fracaso, un error, un experimento fallido…

Que sólo era una muñeca rota.

Porque eso era ahora, y eso sería por el resto de su vida. Ya lo había aceptado, y no tenía ningún problema con ello. Lo único que encontraba incontenible era que en lugar de ser un juguete, era lo más cercano a un arma de destrucción masiva.

* * *

Finito, espero poder hacer uno de la primera generación proximamente, pero los siguientes dos son de "Shchelkunchik" XD


	2. Como tú

**Movement 2. Como tú.**

**Serie:** VoH: Shchelkunchik  
**Personajes:** Clari, Lute II  
**Advertencias:** Ni una.  
**Summary:** Clari jamás se imagino que Lute entraría por las puertas de la escuela de magia de Sforzando. Desgraciadamente sabía, no era **su** Lute.

* * *

Esta vez no le había sido posible presenciar la prueba de admisión de los alumnos, pero Percuss le aseguró que había sido de lo más interesante y que el quinto[1] hijo de su majestad había superado las expectativas, como ya era costumbre. La verdad que no le sorprendía. Estaba acostumbrado a que los hijos de la reina Flute y el bueno para nada de su marido Hamel fueran todos unos maestros en el campo de la magia. Lo había notado con los otros cuatro, no había manera de que el siguiente fuera una excepción, razón por la cual se dio el lujo de faltar a esa prueba –no por desobligado y holgazán, sino porque había otros asuntos que requerían de su inmediata atención y ya no podía aplazar-. Sólo que había un pequeño detalle que había olvidado.

—Percuss.

—¿Si, Clari?

—¿Recuerdas el nombre del chico?

—Sí… ¡Oh! Ahí viene él, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu mismo?

Se giro, esperando ver el vivo retrato de alguno de los familiares de sus padres, pero no estaba preparado para lo que sus ojos fueron testigo.

Estaba entrando por la puerta principal, junto con sus compañeros. Y para Clari, sólo existían él y nadie más. Ese pelo, esos ojos, esa forma de caminar, _**esa**_** sonrisa. **Era él. Era él entrando por la escuela de magia de Sforazando, de quince años, con la inocencia intacta. Como si los años no hubieran pasado. Como si la guerra jamás hubiera sucedido.

—¿Es él? —preguntó.

—¿El de pelo negro? —Clari asintió, sin apartar la mirada— Así es— Confirmó—. Y debo admitir que es todo un caso. Si bien, superó en demasía a los demás alumnos, demostró un poder superior al de sus hermanos. Estamos ante un caso especial como lo fueron su majestad y…

—_El príncipe Lute_

Y como si lo hubiera escuchado, alzo la cabeza y sus miradas se conectaron. Los ojos oscuros del joven y los claros de él. La curiosidad y la sorpresa. Expectativa y añoranza. Futuro y pasado.

Era él.

Se acercó cada vez más. Nunca rompieron el contacto. Y en contra de todo protocolo, olvidando su papel de director, de regente, y que estaba en la escuela, se acercó a él. Tenía que saciar su curiosidad, y saber si quien estaba ahí era una persona real. Si se trataba de él.

Le extendió la mano.

—Tu nombre. —fue directo al grano. Porque esperar más lo volvería loco.

El se extraño pero aceptó con gusto la mano de él, y supo que era real, que su mente y sus propios deseos no lo habían traicionado.

—Lute —contesto, sonriendo.

Y Clari fue consciente de lo mucho que había extrañado su sonrisa. Pero entonces, pasó algo curioso. El chico dudó.

—…Bueno, Lute II, pero Lute a secas está bien.

La sorpresa invadió su rostro. Su sonrisa se desencajo. Inmediatamente soltó su mano. Dicho cambio de humor no paso desapercibido por Lute y Percuss que permanecía a su lado.

—…Ya veo. Bienvenido, ¡Bienvenidos a la escuela de magia de Sforzando!

El protocolo siguió, les dio la espalda y los guió por la escuela [2]. Todo tan normal como debería. No se digno a volverlo a ver. No podía al menos no en ese momento. Antes tenía que aceptarlo; que aunque tuvieran la misma apariencia, manera de moverse, de actuar y hablar… Jamás sería **su **príncipe Lute.

Sólo era como él.

* * *

[1] Si mi memoria no me falla, Lute II es el quinto hijo.  
[2] Sé que esto no paso realmente, al menos no cuando Shchel y Great entraron... pero me vale :P

El siguiente, todavía es de la 2da generación. Pero pronto (espero) habrá de la primera. Por lo pronto, muero porque ya termino "Shchelkunchik" y aun no actualizan el manga D: -al menos no donde lo leo-.

Anyways, bye :D


	3. ¿Cómo es ella?

**Movement 4. ¿Cómo es ella?**

**Serie:** Violinist of Hameln  
**Personajes:** Hamel y Sizer.  
**Advertencias:** Ni una.  
**Summary:** Sizer pregunta y Hamel debe contestar.

_Dedicate to James Birdsong, thanks to your review I remember this series and I wrote this. Really, thank you :)_

* * *

—¿Cómo es ella?

No entendió la pregunta al principio. Miró directamente a la antigua bruja roja quien había desviado la mirada avergonzada, pero él podía adivinar con suma facilidad de quien estaba hablando. Sabía quien era ella. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hamel encontró demasiado interesante la fogata delante de él.

Sus ojos rojos se enfocaron en las danzantes llamas, el sonido de los animales nocturnos parecía haberse intensificado y componían una curiosa pero tranquila melodía junto con los ronquidos de Raiel; la cual servía perfectamente para acompañar el sueño del pequeño Trom y la ya conocida princesa Flute.

_En esos momentos sólo eran él y ella. _Ninguno estaba listo para ello.

Hamel volvió a verla, pero ella seguía rehuyendo su mirada. Sizer lucía confundida, perdida y ansiosa, no se explicaba por qué reaccionaba así, pero podía entenderlo.

—Maravillosa —habló de repente, llamando la atención de la chica—. Era cariñosa y amable, protectora… y cuando creía que no la veía, cuando pensaba que estaba dormido, podía oírla llorar y decir tu nombre. Siempre le hiciste falta.

Eso fue lo único que dijo al respecto y sabía que era lo único que Sizer preguntaría, al menos a él. Y lo que necesitaba.

Hamel no era un tonto, tal vez estaba lleno de defectos, pero sabía que en esos momentos era lo único que podía ofrecerle a Sizer como el hermano que debería ser: hablarle y asegurarle de que el único vínculo que compartían, era en efecto, tan maravilloso como ella misma se lo había imaginado.

* * *

Por lo poco que recuerdo, jamás vimos una interacción muy profunda entre Sizer y Hamel. A mi me hubiera encantado verlo.


End file.
